


Lucky Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Lucky Night

**Title:** Lucky Night  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Toy  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lucky Night

~

Harry sighed. Ministry banquets sucked. Bored, he eyed Malfoy, seated across from him.

Malfoy stared back, smirking. Deliberately, he grasped a strawberry, wrapped his lips around it, and sucked.

Harry’s mouth went dry. He fumbled, smiling when what he grabbed was a banana. He practically deep-throated it, grinning as Malfoy knocked over his water.

They went back and forth, Harry groaning when Malfoy ordered an ice cream cone, tonguing it seductively.

Finally, Hermione huffed. “Stop toying with each other and just snog already!”

Grinning, Harry stood, grabbing Draco’s arm. “Good idea.”

_This_ Ministry banquet _would_ suck if he was lucky.

~


End file.
